A saga de Saga
by rggzero
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro resolvem passar o Natal juntos - não só eles como também Tia Saga, uma mulher desconhecida que vai virar o Santuário de cabeça para baixo.


**A SAGA DE SAGA**

**

* * *

**

O Salão do Grande Mestre fora reformado afim de poder abrigar todos os cavaleiros ali de modo aconchegante. Acesso à cozinha, atividades de lazer como computador, poltronas e livros eram algumas das novidades. Como já era época, ex stava todo preparado para o Natal: uma bela árvore fora colocada juntamente com guirlandas, enfeites piscantes e não piscantes. E era ali que alguns cavaleiros de Ouro estavam.

- Saori, agradecemos muito pela senhorita nos ter dado um computador com internet de Natal, mas... Ela é tão lerda que nem santo dá pra baixar. - Disse Milo, virando-se na cadeira giratória. - Na verdade, esse computador devia se chamar "Raio de Sol" pois quando abrimos um programa só conseguimos ver 8 minutos depois.

- Não posso fazer nada, infelizmente – Disse Saori, contemplando os enfeites. - Será que alguém poderia apagar um pouco as luzes? Aqui está iluminado demais.

- Mas se apagarmos ficará muito escuro. - Observou Milo – A senhorita pediu pra apagar as luzes, ainda que não seja uma freira.

- Que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? - Perguntou Saori.

- Simples. Se a senhorita fosse freira, poderia pedir para apagar as luzes e dizer que já estamos bem iluminados pelo Senhor.

- Por favor, parem de papo furado – Reclamou Afrodite. - Alguns de vocês podem ir na farmácia comigo para comprar água oxigenada?

- E desde quando precisa ir um monte de gente para comprar uma água oxigenada? - Surpreendeu-se Máscara da Morte.

- É que a água oxigenada é de 20 volumes, por isso eu acho que não vou conseguir carregar... - Respondeu Afrodite ingenuamente.

Meio afobado, batendo a porta estrondosamente e assustando a todos, Aioros adentrou no Salão do Grande Mestre segurando algumas sacolas cheias. Todos olharam curiosos e ao mesmo tempo famintos, pois Aioros saíra para comprar comida para a ceia de Natal. Sentando-se numa poltrona e largando as compras ao lado, foi disparando:

- Nunca mais saio pra comprar nada na véspera de Natal. Nevando e o mercado abarrotado de gente brigando por um peru... Fiquei tão de saco cheio que numa loja o Papai Noel pediu pra eu ocupar o lugar dele. Mas o pior são todos brigando pelos panetones. Um bolo cheio de fruta. E que na embalagem tem mais Photoshop que loja de informática. Mais engraçado foi quando eu passei pela rua dos camelôs... Mal pode-se andar lá e ainda sim, quando a polícia chegou, eles conseguiram sair correndo.

- Aioros tem razão – Pronunciou-se Saga – Não digo os camelôs, mas se um dia alguém aqui lidar com um traficante, reze para o troco não ser em bala... Literalmente.

- É, Saga... Uma visão do inferno. Aquele monte de camelô gritando "Olha a câmera digital em 12 vezes sem juros! Pronta para você fazer seu _making-bofe_ do peru de Natal!" - Riu Aioros, sendo acompanhado por todos.

- Dá próxima vez, pode deixar que eu vou, Aioros. Gosto dessa coisa de Natal, de Papai Noel... Afinal, ele sim é o verdadeiro "Velho-do-saco". - Disse Afrodite, recolhendo as sacolas do chão e olhando dentro delas. Então, bateu uma das sacolas numa banqueta próxima às poltronas, derrubando-a.

- Puxa! - Exclamou Milo. - Ainda bem que você derrubou a mesinha, Dite. Graças a Deus!

- Que graças a Deus, o quê! - Saori intrometeu-se. - E se fui eu, Atena, que providenciei esse acontecimento? Ou até mesmo um deus egípcio, indiano...?

- Perdão, Atena – Ironizou levemente Milo. - Agora é que eu lembrei. Saga, eu deixei uma carta que chegou enquanto você estava pra lá.

- Uma carta? - Interessou-se Saga, pegando o envelope que havia caído no chão, abrindo e começando a ler. - Ih, rapaz... Ah... Não é possível!

- Que foi?! - Perguntaram todos.

- Minha tia Saga está vindo aí!

- Tia Saga?! - Ainda em coro.

- Vem cá, Saga... - Disse Aioros. - Ou você tem nome de transformista ou sua tia é que é machona...

- Calado, Meio-Pônei dos infernos. Conheço minha tia Saga já faz um tempo. Aquela mulher é um demônio!

- Dá pra imaginar. A genética nunca mente. - Observou Aioros.

- Tia? - Interrompeu Máscara da Morte – Eu nem sabia que você tinha mãe. Pra mim você tinha vindo daqueles ovos que a gente abre e tem uma surpresa desagradável.

- Não importa! - Saga andava de um lado para outro. - Ela não pode vir pra cá. Vou sumir. Se ela vier, digam que não estou e mandem ela embora daqui! E eu me vejo com você depois, Forno de Padaria.

- Hm? Por que forno de padaria? - Máscara perguntou intrigado.

- Porque você vive queimando a rosca. HAHAHA! - Então Saga saiu pela porta lateral.

- Bom, se ele quer, devemos fazer isso. Dizer que ele não está – Comentou Afrodite, tirando uma lixa do bolso.

Milo, então, retornou às suas atividades no computador, com a maior paciência do mundo. Afrodite pôs-se a cuidar de suas unhas. Enquanto isso, todo o resto se movimentava – iam para a cozinha, liam algo, arrumavam enfeites... Estava um certo silêncio quando, de repente, escutaram um barulho.

- Que isso? A geladeira que ficou muito tempo aberta e agora tá apitando e avisando "gordo assaltando"? - Sobressaltou-se Máscara.

- Isso é a campainha que eu instalei. - Saori levantou-se rapidamente da poltrona e foi atender a porta. - Pois não? Quem é a senhora?

- Olá! Meu nome é Saga. Posso entrar?

- Sim... Fique... À vontade... - Dizia Saori levemente desconsertada pela presença repentina de Tia Saga.

- Boa tarde a todos vocês! - Disse uma mulher com traços indefinidos pois colocou-se num canto escuro. - Meu nome é Saga. Sou a tia de Saga e cheguei pra arrebentar!

* * *

**Notas do Autor**:

_Alô vocês! Para maiores informações do autor, disque 1; ou simplesmente vá até meu profile. Essa é minha **primeira** fic, portanto dêem um desconto e dêem um review também! Ah, só por favor não roubem a personagem **Tia Saga**, de criação minha (imagino). Se quiser usá-la numa fic, é só mandar uma mensagem/review. _

_Essa é uma fic que pretendo acabar até o **Natal.** Espero que ela não tenha ficado muito confusa, pois eu não sou exatamente bom em descrições e parágrafos longos, por isso o predomínio de **falas.** Obrigado senhoras e senhores, e tenham uma boa noite!  
_


End file.
